my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Romance: Chapter Thirteen
{| Chapter Thirteen Katsuko had wanted nothing more than to return to UA, to just run at Toshinori, begging for forgiveness for leaving like she had, but she told him in that letter that she was going to be a hero. She had to keep her promise to him, there was no other way for her to feel like she belongs until she gets rid of the one person in her way. Training to fight Akihisa was a gruesome task using nothing but the memory of his brutal attacks. She had nothing but that to go on, and even then, it couldn't prove to be enough. It was a painful thought to be unable to prove to Toshinori that she could do this, but she was hellbent on doing it. For the days proceeding her absence, she had sent letters to Toshinori, using that to tell him to not look for her until she was ready to be looked for. And for a while, the one sided conversation was what gave her the hope to carry through with the plan. It was until she had been caught. Not by Toshinori, but by Akihisa and a few of his subordinates. Now, she was locked away, deep below the cities in a place even most villains didn't go. It was horrible, but Katsuko had a plan, a terrible yet very amazing plan. Of course the plan was in need of a lot concentration, something you can't get when your father is torturing you. "Let's try this again, Katsuko." He sat down in front of her, holding a knife in a hand, as if taunting her. "You'll send him that letter, explaining to him that you are fine and there's no need to worry. Or else we're really going to have a problem." He dragged the knife across the skin of her chest, watching as blood dripped down. Her eyes snapped open and she let our a cry. "Fi...Fine!" She yelped, trying to get away from the knife before it did more damage. Akihisa smiled, clear that he thought he had won this war and gave her a pen and paper to work with before removing the shackles that bound her arm. She was instantly put to work. Hey, I'm sorry for not writing for a while. I've been busy hunting Akihisa. The usual. Even now, I can't find it in me to regret this decision. I hope you can come to forgive me. Love can work in mysterious ways, but I guess this is me doing something for myself for once. Parents can be difficult to deal with, but I hope we can come together to be friends. My mother would be proud of me, breaking free from such a spell, you know? Hah, good times. Even still as things began to get better, I can't help but miss you. Goodbye, Katsuko. - Toshinori knew all to well that Katsuko's writing was a lot better than this, so something was clearly off. It took him only a minute for his gaze to shift to the right and see the words 'HELP ME'. Unique? No. Clever? Yes. Now he just had to actually find her which proved to be harder than any one of them had thought. He only hoped she wasn't going to do something so stupid.